Belated Birthday Wish
by Lotusnapper
Summary: Birthdays are meant to be fun, meant to be special, meant to be remembered,not inappropriately scheduled and a total fiasco. Do you still get that birthday wish if it not the day? Does it even come true, well Helga certainly figured that out.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold

* * *

><p><strong>Belated Birthday Wish <strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't that she expected them to remember her birthday or anything, they only ignored her since she was born, but they remember.<p>

It was a shock, to think that Miriam and Big Bob remember something as insignificant as their own daughter birthday! Shocking, but maybe they had been prompted by a over enthusiastic older sister that just so happened to drop by after managing to get out of her job for a few days that pressured her parents to plan a party.

Yeah blame Olga for the now daunting task of handing out invitations to her classmates, on day where no one would take her seriously even with threats, April Fool's Day.

As expected most of the kids thought she was joking and this was another Helga. G. Pataki prank. Unfortunately it was most, but not all of the kids that declined the invitations, although some people she didn't coming in anyway, even if they did think it was a prank.

Phoebe being her best friend had agreed to come, and Arnold had agreed to come, although he simply stated that he didn't have a gift for her.

To Helga that didn't matter as much, than the mere fact that Arnold was coming over, maybe the day won't be so bad and with Phoebe as the only other guest, then things wouldn't be so bad, she might end with a birthday kiss, maybe ... well if she was twenty one that perhaps she would get one, but twenty other kisses from random people would be too much, that would be more fun if it was twenty one kisses from Arnold.

Helga was lost in a daydream about birthday traditions and didn't snap out of it until Phoebe had informed her that Gerald was coming too.

"Okay so tall hair boy coming too, got it Pheebs." Great just great that completely ruined her fantasy "Be there by seven o'clock sharp!"

* * *

><p>Phoebe arrived first, prompt and early, soon afterwards Gerald and Arnold came. The tension was rather awkward, the party wasn't too bad despite the lack of guests, but it wasn't exactly lively either, and it wasn't due the guests but by her parents.<p>

Olga at least had managed to save the party from being a total fiasco, especially after Big Bob stopped them from playing in the living room and there was no way she wanted Arnold to see her room, especially her closet, so games like hide and go seek were out completely.

Olga had brought a bunch of board games that seemed to pass the time by, until Miriam woke up from the countertop and they could finally have cake and treats, if it wasn't for the mere fact that it was getting pretty late and Phoebe parents wanted her home, as well Phoebe mention some assignments that she was finishing up on.

The cake wasn't that bad, no doubt who make it. It was definitely Olga, fortunately Olga didn't put any strawberries on it, the fact that candles were missing was due to the fact the Olga was trying to be responsible by not having candles on the cake in order to prevent fires form occurring within the kitchen and losing her beloved family, especially her baby sister, as well as some of the decorations being flammable.

There was an awkward sing song about the missing candles, but Olga told her to make a wish anyway.

Helga did, she wished the day would either end or get better.

* * *

><p>After they finishing up on the cake, the guests looked ready to leave.<p>

Phoebe headed towards the door first , "Helga I've got to get back home, I've a few extra curriculum assignments to finish up on."

"Phoebe wait up, I'll walk with you, my parents have me on a curfew, that if it okay with you?"

"Sure Gerald, shall we go then."

"Yah, sure. Hey Arnold, take care."

"Yeah I'll catch up soon enough."

"Helga, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah football head, I'm just peachy." Helga sighed, "The one time my folks remember my birthday and Big Bob has to go psycho by watching a football game, while Miriam is snoozing on the kitchen counter with the only redeeming quality is the mere fact that cake doesn't have candles jotted across is just peachy. What do you think?"

"Helga!"

"It like one big April Fool's Joke okay!"

"Well it still beats what my grandma has planned."

"And that is what exactly?"

"I'm not too sure, I think she thinks that it either Groundhogs day or Christmas, or a mixture both of them, either that or it her way planning a prank."

"Well that is certainly eccentric."

"Yeah, but it lively and I really don't know what will happen."

"Wow that sounds so farfetched."

"Yeah, but it true."

"Well I better head back to the boarding house, I'd invite you over but this is never the best day for that, grandpa always plays pranks today, none stop, but if you like to come over just call"

"Arnold you're way to nice."

"Well I mean it, and no it s not an April fool's joke."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, I am, Helga." Arnold grabbed his jacket off the rail "Well see you around Helga. Thanks for inviting me here and not pulling any pranks on me today. I thought that was really nice of you."

Helga smiled, although she didn't let Arnold see too much of it. Arnold taught she was nice, and had invited her over the boarding house

Arnold headed out but not before saying "Bye Helga and happy belated birthday!"

With that he was gone, but his invitation and acceptance was a great gift and present. Best of all he meant every word, even on April Fool's Day.


End file.
